


transatlanticism

by paukyu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, i feel so dirty typing all these tags, ive sinned so much, low key Voyeurism, oikawa n iwa bein good senpais, this is 3.5k sins i cannot believe, this is a year old, this is literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paukyu/pseuds/paukyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama tobio saw his upperclassmen kiss once — he did not expect to see it so up close the second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	transatlanticism

kageyama tobio liked seeing two of the people he looked up to kiss.

 

never did he know why or how that odd liking came to be, but all the dark haired male could get from his baffled mind was that one late afternoon when he felt like he had witnessed something he shouldn’t have — something personal and something… entirely  _something else._

(and he thought back to all the practice matches and all the training camps and he’s given up to the conclusion that he has nothing.)

 

none of it explains, however, how kageyama found himself sitting in between the two of them, back pressing against oikawa and front against iwaizumi, eyes glued to the way their lips furiously mashed against each other, above his own head, hands roaming all over body parts — impatient, hungry noises —

 

“ah — iwa-cha — hhnn…”

 

as the dark haired ace pressed his lips on the setter —  _his setter_ — pushing his tongue in his mouth and teasing him with brief brushes on the roof of his mouth and the lines that made his teeth. oikawa’s fingers wound in the other’s hair, tugging in a feeble attempt to pull him closer, his sounds of gratification muffled against iwaizumi’s lips. and when the ace pulled away for breath, he was tugged back as soon as he disconnected, his bottom lip caught in between the auburn male’s teeth, slightly sucking.

 

there was a long exhale of pleasure through his nose as oikawa attacked his lips, drawing lower to his jaw, sucking a bruise on the flesh there. then he was on his neck, his throat, littering the meadow of his skin with lazy kisses and puffs of hot air. “oi — oikawa —“ iwaizumi breathed out, towing the other for another heated kiss, hands in a bruising grip on his hips, the sides of his arms brushing against kageyama’s shoulders.

 

iwaizumi’s warmth disappeared from oikawa for a moment to drink the sight of pink swollen lips and chest heaving with uneven breaths, half lidded eyes that say  _‘come back, please. kiss me more.’_  and then there was a hitch of breath when iwaizumi found himself rushing to beset the chocolate eyed male’s throat, suctioning harsh kisses and leaving a wonderful patch of roses across the expanse of his skin.

 

“nngn… m-more… iwa-chan, please…” he breathed out, strained, as the mentioned continued pressing kisses and licks on his throat and collarbones, to the junction where neck and shoulder meet and  _oh,_  it felt so good, oikawa dissolved into a moaning mess underneath his ace’s fevered touches, hurried lips and hot finger tips, hands weaving themselves, fisting against the back of iwaizumi’s clothes.

 

(never had he seen this side of his upperclassmen. a side so — so intimate **?**  sensual **?** )

 

it was unknown to kageyama, but the sight before him and the noises he was hearing were creating a buzz of… excitement whirring inside of him, tugging at his heart strings, a coil building up at the pit of his stomach. the way his oikawa-san was mewling and gasping under the ministrations of his iwaizumi-san, twitching and grabbing and kissing and lapping and sucking and —

 

“tobio-chan,” he stiffens, looking up to see the display of his former upperclassman, breathless, cheeks taking a pretty shade of red. lips plump and red from the pressure, ghosting over his ear. “naughty tobio-chan. getting worked up seeing his upperclassmen make out?” whispered oikawa, teasing, voice seductively low, leaning down to run a finger over the curve of kageyama’s jaw, down to his throat and hand resting on his shoulder.

 

kageyama was painfully hard beneath the fabric of his volleyball shorts, and it was beginning to feel claustrophobic with how tight and uncomfortable it’s becoming. he heard a chuckle as iwaizumi gives his neck and collarbones the attention it needed, kissing, tasting, drawing a shaky exhale of pleasure from the somber haired setter. his hip subconsciously bucked forward with the lack of contact, ringing with arousal and iwaizumi only pushed him down with one hand, the other traveling underneath his number nine jersey to thumb over a pert bud, eliciting a gasp.

 

an inhale was withdrawn from kageyama’s quivering lips, throwing his head back in extreme want, resting it on oikawa’s shoulder, giving more skin for iwaizumi to plunder. his fists curled against the fabric that made iwaizumi's jersey, tight like a vice grip, so much that his knuckles turned white, yet even tighter it went, untrimmed nails digging in his own palm the same way it dug in iwaizumi's shoulders.

 

the older setter roamed his hands on the younger’s now exposed stomach, to his hips then to his arms, splaying his fingers to touch as much skin as possible, yet purposely avoiding the building tension building in between his legs.

 

at that point, kageyama had been reduced to a whimpering, breathing, moaning heap of a myriad of emotions, eyes closed and mouth hanging open, chest frantically rising and falling in a petty attempt to even his breathing. it was borderline dire as the two avoided his erection on purpose, touching him in all the places  _except_ for there, leaving him wanting, like a cliff hanger, peeling apart in the strained seams of his limitation.

 

maybe, kageyama thought in the midst of the craving fogging his mind, just maybe, he could slide his hands off of the iwaizumi to relieve himself, because the tight twists in his guts were too much to handle, too much for the blue eyed genius, because if they weren’t going to touch him, he might as well have. yet before his hands would even dare meet his shorts, they were batted away and held by the older boy behind him, giggling in his ear.

 

“my, my, tobio-chan. getting frisky, aren’t we **?** ” he said, crooned, nuzzling his nose behind the other’s ear. “we didn’t say you could touch yourself, mm. we ought to fix that.”

 

there was a small smile that graced iwaizumi’s lips, before he held the hem of his own jersey and lifted it over his head, exposing his chest and back and stomach to the sweltering atmosphere, his back muscles damp with sweat. and oikawa smirked at the view of iwaizumi topless, rising to his knees to plant a kiss on his lips as he helps him out of his shirt, taking it from his hands. there were teasing pokes of the tongue on the dark haired spiker as oikawa held the article of clothing his hands, getting a suck on his bottom lip before pulling away, smoothing the jersey and wrapping it around kageyama’s wrists.

 

“this should keep you from touching yourself.” oikawa said, a naughty smile forming on his face.

 

and kageyama’s breaths were heavy, hot as he feels the limitation of his hands, moans when oikawa makes the tips of his fingers dance on his clothed back, moans when iwaizumi plays with the hardened, sensitive buds on his chest.

 

“oi — oikawa-san… haa… haa… iwai — ah!! iwaizumi-s-san…!!”

 

suddenly oikawa moved back and drags the youth with him, fixes his position so that he was in front of him, letting kageyama’s back rest on the bed frame. and suddenly both of them are in front of him, oikawa flashing a distrusting smirk before moving over to quarter kisses on his bruised neck, while iwaizumi curls his fingers on the hem of the younger setter’s jersey, lifting it just enough to expose his abdomen and chest, though not fully removing it. the spiker was on him once again, lips used as weapons when they nibble and savor and bite on his chest, tongue dusting over to soothe the advancing marks.

 

iwaizumi bit and oikawa lapped, kissed and sucked and kageyama was no more than rendered speechless, unable to say anything beyond one syllable, incoherent snippets of both of their names, embarrassed at the loudness of his voice, the sounds that he never knew he could make.

 

and in an effort to keep said noises at bay, the boy settled for repressing his moans by placing his lower lip in between his teeth, aggravated, biting down hard as the two ring leaders touch him in places that were painfully near his groin, yet not near enough.

 

and his breathing turned rigid, forced and labored and he felt as if he could not take any more teasing anymore longer, that he would just simply spontaneously combust or die of embarrassment, his body twitching and quivering at the slightest touch. his bottom lip a prisoner in between his teeth, biting down hard enough that he tasted iron, exhalation erratic through his nose.

 

he lost feeling to everything else when he sensed iwaizumi’s lips gone from his skin, only to be there once again, on his mouth, runs a reassuring tongue over where his teeth had been worrying over his lip. he felt one or two brief, butterfly kisses on kageyama’s lips before he barely registered iwaizumi speaking, voice so authoritative yet soothing. “you know you shouldn’t restrain your voice.” said iwaizumi, and this only fueled to the dark haired setter’s unfamiliar thirst.

 

but he was somewhat staggered, letting out a surprised sound from the brim of his throat (shocking iwaizumi a little, but he thought kageyama sounded adorable), when he felt his shorts ride down, being pulled off, and then feeling himself inside oikawa’s mouth, teasing kisses on the tip and languid sucking. a relief short lived when the tall brunet licked a slow, lethargic stripe right at the underside of his dark haired kouhai’s cock, leaving it alone to tease and tantalize his entrance, circling a single digit around it; all the while iwaizumi whispering reassuring compliments against his skin.

 

"tobio-chan, i personally think you need to suck iwa-chan off." the brunet worded, words heavy with panting and demand. "you'd like that—" he paused, sucking on kageyama's tip quite exaggeratedly. "—wouldn't you? sucking iwa-chan off." eventually oikawa lost his words, taking the other in his once more, yet still  _not enough._

 

but iwaizumi was there to complete whatever sentences oikawa did not finish, just not with words. he rises to his knees in front of kageyama, placing both of his legs at either side of him, close but kageyama wants closer. so the ace placed his hand on the younger boy's head, causing him to look up, he immediately inches closer onto the tight heat at iwaizumi's hips, curls his fingers at the garter that held his shorts up. one of kageyama's hand pulls the articles of clothing down, while the other trembles, feelings a mixture of excited and... something else.

 

yet once iwaizumi's shorts were half way through his thighs, like second nature, kageyama was on him, mouth covering half of iwaizumi and using his hand to make up for what his mouth cannot reach. a groan low from the ace's throat was a sort of reward, an attractive sound that riled up not only kageyama, but oikawa, who's continued teasing did not go unnoticed. when two fingers  _are_ in, they purposely avoid the younger's prostrate, building a different kind of force deep within him, some sort of impatience that charters a different path — one that made kageyama's hips flutter, one that made his hips crave more, moving in such a way to make maximum efficiency of the older setter's fingers. yet oikawa is unyielding, taunting, an expert, it seems, from desisting that one nerve ending.

 

so kageyama, instead, attempted to focus on his sucking off iwaizumi. attempted. because for every time oikawa slightly brushes against him, he would slightly jump, packaged with a moan that iwaizumi felt through his mouth. it resulted in a fist tightly clumped at the raven haired setter's hair, eliciting another moan.

 

and it was that for a while — a symphony of moans of gratification floating inside the room, wet, sloppy sounds from mouth to cock interactions and it's a sound kageyama thought was quite gross before, yet now borderline  _yearns_  for it. yearns for the low, guttural moans materializing deep from iwaizumi's larynx, exiting past his lips for everyone to hear.

 

then a particularly hard suck from kageyama sent iwaizumi ablaze, croaking out a "where do you want it?" that does not sound like his voice at all. kind of broken yet complete at the same time, a beautiful juxtaposition kageyama would want to keep for himself.

 

"anywhere," he says, lips just touching slightly. and so he uses his hand to complete iwaizumi — long and fast ending up both in his mouth and chest.

 

"good job, tobio-chan!" congratulates him, giving him a rough brush to the prostrate, a note (something that sounded adorable for iwaizumi, and satisfying for oikawa) bubbled to the surface from the younger setter. "i think you need to suck me off, too."

 

so both upperclassmen switch, detaching from their previous job to perform another, with an intimidating glare looming over him, and consideration guarding him below. iwaizumi though, unlike oikawa, does not decide to avoid that precious nerve ending, hitting it vigorously and consistently, sending vibrations to rise from kageyama's throat to go straight onto what was inside his mouth, and at that moment, oikawa's cock.

 

heavy breaths accentuated what pleasure climbs from all three of them, having oikawa gripping at the headboard for support, as if his life had depended on it, as if he'd fall if he'd let go, his thighs almost giving out from the amount of revelry kageyama was willingly giving to him. having iwaizumi gripping harshly at kageyama's thighs, sure to leave marks, sure to leave memories to be stored away at the back of his mind to pillage later on.

 

in the midst of tobio's overstimulation, where he needs to be touched the most, and he just wants to come, iwaizumi pulls his fingers out, the same way oikawa pulls himself out of the other's mouth, using his hand, slowly, to tempt kageyama.

 

"so dirty, my stupidly adorable kouhai. do you want to get fucked? who do you want to fuck you, tobio-chan? who?" the taunting was slightly broken, heavy panting in between tiny pauses, because for someone who is jeering, oikawa sure is worked up.

 

"anyone — anyone, oikawa-san." frantic, desperate. he's on the edge,  _far too off the edge,_  and all he just wants to do is to finish.

 

"oh? anyone? i bet it's iwa-chan you want. i  _personally_  like it when he fucks me up,  _so, good, i can barely_ ** _think_** _about walking the next morning."_ and it was something that charged kageyama to boldly, desperately, nod his head.

 

"please." was the only thing that came of of kageyama's overtaxed mouth, hanging open with trails of sin running down his chin.

 

it incited a smile to force it way up iwaizumi's tanned, slightly freckled face, his modestly handsome features making it hard for both kageyama and oikawa to focus. "i'll give it to you, kageyama." he says, ever so authoritative, low and attractive. "but you have to tell me what you want."

 

"i-iwaizumi-san..."

 

and whatever was transpiring was oh so deliciously exciting for oikawa, who opted to sit this out to watch as iwaizumi fuck kageyama raw, recovering from his almost orgasm, sitting himself at the edge of the bed, touching himself while watching iwaizumi rile kageyama up. like a performance art where the two were the main protagonists, with the audience of oikawa.

 

"say it or i wont give it to you," god, iwaizumi's voice was just as enough aphrodisiac for kageyama, pushing all the right buttons and all the wrong ones in the same breath.

 

"i-i want you to fuck me, iwa-iwaizumi-san."

 

"mmm, how would you like to be fucked?"

 

kageyama cannot answer, words getting caught up inside his throat, refusing to surface, refusing to be known. it was starting to become painful because he _knows_ he wont get anything unless he asks for it. "d-deep and hard. just — _fucking put it in already_ — j-jesus."

 

and in it was in that moment that hajime found himself unable to hold back any longer, finding himself complying to what tobio wanted him to do. yet even with the smokes of pleasure fogging his mind, hajime was still ever so mindful, giving lots of room for tobio to adjust, hands on his hips as his cock slowly, _slowly,_ disappears deep inside tobio. and once he was fully settled, tobio let out a gasp — so breathy, so vulnerable, so sweet, so lush, all for hajime for his taking. he lets out a smile for tobio see — and it's that smile tobio likes so much, the one he wants to pocket and keep for himself.

 

once hajime starts moving, the sounds that were voicing outside of tobio's mouth were ones that sent his heart aflutter, having him unable to keep a grin from rising onto his facial features.

 

and when the ace opened his mouth, what spilled were not dirty talk (that both tobio and tooru expected to hear), but the sweet nothings and praises he did not realize he was holding in, hips snapping forward into tobio's taut heat, erotic sounds brimming the room, wet noises and skin slapping.

 

and tobio looked like a work of art, his skin displaying a wonderful flush of red, from his cheeks to his shoulders, his lips parted for a path for his moans, swollen and inviting. it was a match with all the bruises that lay askew all over his neck and shoulders, surely something that will be hard to hide when the time was needed, et when he looked at the spiker, his bright blue eyes were half lidded, pupils blown wide.

 

"i-iwazumi-san... _haa... haa... shit..._ h-harder, please..."

 

hajime's palms start sweating, his heart beating, his  whole body trembling, trembling oh so subtly as he runs the pads of his fingers  over tobio's creamy bare chest, down to  the faded v of his pelvis.

 

it was an incredible feeling — not only for hajime but more importantly for tobio — it was borderline ambrosial having the feeling of another’s (specifically iwaizumi-san's)  on his body, hajime's lips finding  themselves on the flesh that made tobio's neck, and  even lower to his collarbones.

 

"you're so fucking gorgeous, kageyama." he said against the spot of skin just below the other's ear, the whisper soft and low and _fucking attractive, haa... haa.. i-iwaizumi-san you're so_ — _shit_ — _fucking attractive..._

the grip that was on his hips tightened, firm, _bruising_ , yet so good, the bed almost squeaking from the amount of pressure it was being put through.

 

building up was the heat inside tobio, the coil inside his stomach wringing so tight, ready to snap, yet — no — not yet, not now.

 

"are you close, kageyama?" he whispers directly into the aforementioned's ear. "but look at you so pretty, taking my cock in so perfectly. don't come yet, not when you look so beautiful at the brink."

 

" _s-shit_ ," was all tobio had to contribute, because iwaizumi-san disconnected from him to a sitting position, then wrapped his hand onto the base of tobio's dick, preventing him from sweet release, making his breathing harder, more labored. the moan that came out of tobio was strained, just there but just almost.

 

both hajime and tobio nearly felt guilty for forgetting about tooru, that guilt soon disappearing once tooru lets out a dirty moan from touching himself, from watching his underclassman and his best friend fuck. and he loves it, loves the look on both of them as the rivers of pleasure drown them. suddenly tooru was where hajime was earlier, breath ghosting on shoulder and neck and ear, muttering what dirty talk that wanted to let itself known, all while he works his hand on himself. "do you want to c-come, tobio-chan? do you, don't you? but you'll have to b-beg for it, tobio-chan."

 

"p-please — _fuck_ — let me come, please. l-let me." tobio said almost immediately, frenzied.

 

"one more time, kage... kageyama. beg one, _shit_... one more time, i want to hear it again." and hajime was more than ready to unwrap his fist around tobio, ready to finally let him meet the sweet luxury of an orgasm.

 

all shame from tobio's body was gone a long time ago, so when iwaizumi-san asked him to beg one more time, it was as if he _wanted_ to do it, anything — _anything for you, iwaizumi-san. please, let me come, i'm there, i'm already there. f-fuck, iwaizumi-san, please..._

so when hajime timed his hand with his thrusts, tobio could no longer hold it in, and came so hard, his back arching perfectly. his stomach and chest littered with himself, chest rising and falling so hard.

 

a few more thrusts from hajime and he, as well, was finished. he pulled out from tobio's molten heat and comes over him, finishing himself off with his hand, along with tooru, who's been enjoying this this whole ordeal as much, if not more, as the other two.

 

there was a brief moment where everyone was silent, the only noise being heard was their breathing, fast and steady and in tow.

 

"you were good, kageyama." hajime says, untying his jersey from his wrists and stroking his hair.

 

"it's me next time, iwa-chan. ok?" tooru ruins the moment, but tobio is content, slowly falling asleep from the strain and fatigue.

**Author's Note:**

> On 01/18/2015, at 21:09, lis wrote:  
> > and what if oikawa licks him clean
> 
> On 01/18/2015, at 21:09, lis wrote:  
> > accidentally touching his now very sensitive dick
> 
> On 01/18/2015, at 21:13, sock // tobes ☆ wrote:  
> > tobio is shivering and shaking and his hands are still tied
> 
> On 01/18/2015, at 21:15, sock // tobes ☆ wrote:  
> > and he sobs a little and iwa-chan strokes his hair and kisses his face and his tears and tells him he's been good
> 
> On 01/18/2015, at 21:17, sock // tobes ☆ wrote:  
> > and after oikawa is finished licking him clean he goes to replace the sheets while iwaizumi is still staying with tobio (and unties him and massages his wrists)
> 
> On 01/18/2015, at 21:18, sock // tobes ☆ wrote:  
> > when oikawa returns with clean sheets tobio has fallen asleep from exhaustion so iwaizumi holds tobio while oikawa changes the sheets and they sleep all together tobio in the middle
> 
> \--
> 
> i blame tobes n lis u 2 are SINNERS i did not proof read this bc my *innocent* soul is crying whenever i try to read it again
> 
> fic title is death cab for cutie


End file.
